


Salt - the Facts

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Blair is grading essays





	Salt - the Facts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Thursday prompt 'salt'
> 
> Warning - a bit of an infodump

 

Salt - the facts

by Bluewolf

Blair worked his way through the essays he had brought home, red pen not too busy. This was a surprisingly... he hesitated to say 'well-educated' class of students, but it was certainly a class whose members had all paid attention when they were taught basic grammar and spelling.

So often he had to waste time correcting mistakes like 'he done that' or 'he had went down the road' - he just couldn't let those pass without comment... but not with this class. With this class he could concentrate 100% on the content of the essays.

The subject he had given them was 'The importance of salt to the human race' - and boy, this lot had researched surprisingly fully.

There were facts about salt - several comparing the uses made by Western Man against the use made by tribes like the Yanomamo, with the pros and cons of those uses for both. There were historical facts. There were several discussions on many of the accepted sayings involving salt. And one student had even gone into quite a lot of detail about the health problems that could result if someone didn't ingest enough salt.

He grinned slightly, remembering telling them, months earlier, "Google is your friend."

Yes, this lot had definitely taken advantage of Google. They were well worth their salt; they were the salt of the earth (well, of a certain TA's life); with them he didn't have to go back to the salt mine of basic grammar.

Sometimes - as now - life was good.

 


End file.
